


Alone

by jms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jms/pseuds/jms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is alone; she had been for a while now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Lydia was alone; she had been for a while now. With Allison gone and her mother away again she found she had no one to confide in, no one to simply do nothing with. Since everything had calmed down in the world of the supernatural, Scott was busy with Kira and Derek was doing god knows what god knows where. She didn't even have Stiles anymore. He knew her better than anyone, he'd always come to her so she was never alone because he knew how she hated it. How she hated the silence, the feeling of emptiness. He had Malia now. His crush since third grade long forgotten, it was like he didn't know her anymore. The ache in her chest constantly reminded her of how he didn't want her anymore, she'd been replaced. It was her fault, of course, always pushing him away and turning him down. They'd become good friends, yet he'd always wanted more. But now he's moved on, she's realised she wanted more. She wanted him and his awkwardness. She'd grown to love his hyperactive personality. Too late now. It wouldn't make a difference, she wouldn't dare ruin his happiness. He smiles at Malia like he used to her; with his large adorable brown eyes and dimples on display. Malia was his world now, she'd helped him forget about the past, the nogitsune.  
Going to school was a chore, lunch times she'd use an excuse to leave. Sitting at a table with the two couples was too much, it physically pained her to be there. No one took notice she'd leave anyway. Everyday she'd go and everyday they'd think nothing of it. Times like this she misses Allison, she misses her best friend. Lydia was currently locked in one of the cubicles in the bathroom. Lydia Martin does not cry, she will not be brought to tears. Exiting the cubicle she glanced in the mirror, releasing a sigh. Her sad eyes broke through the facade she wore to school. With a swipe of red lipstick and a fluff of her strawberry blonde hair she left the bathrooms. When the end of the day came Lydia made a quick exit only to see Stiles and Malia walking to his jeep, hands joined, laughing, oblivious to the world. Stiles leaned forward affectionally, placing a kiss to his girlfriends forehead, before opening the door for her. Lydia's eyes stung. She walked home, like she had done every day since Stiles stopped offering to give her lifts. It was a Friday, and like every other weekend, she would spend it crying herself to sleep and eating as much ice cream a 5ft girl can handle.


End file.
